Sidonia Effect
by No1UNeed2Know
Summary: Knights of Sidonia and the Mass Effect worlds collide. What happens when a completely different humanity makes contact with the Mass Effect world, one that uses doesn't use Mass Effect technology yet is still bound by it. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**First off I'd like to tell you that I've only seen the anime version of knights of Sidonia and any thing that isn't from the anime I got from wiki. Now for the Mass Effect series I know a little bit more then Knights of Sidiona but, I've only had one playthough and a little reading on wiki so I can't be expected to know every little detail, but I will still try to use as much cannon information as possible. Oh and just to let you know I speak English so I'm just coming up with Japanese names off the top of my head and will eventually start using English names if it starts getting to much of a pain.**

3395- After over a thousand years of fighting humanity had finally defeated last Gauna and, the people of Sidonia can now colonize the Lem system without worry. Though that didn't mean Sidonia stopped military production by a long shot, Kobayashi wouldn't have humanity them with their pants down when or if the Gauna returned. It seemed like it was going to be a golden age but, the newest made Tadugane warship 'Starry Night' detected something just on the edge of the Lem system. Believeing they had found a Gauna they left to eliminate it.

"What the hell is that." Said Ren the ensign for the new 'Starry Night'. "it's half as big as Sidonia." Said Sakura navigations officer. "Quit staring, helm bring us in closer I want to know what were dealing with." Shouted the Kakashi the ships captain as crewmen rushed to their stations. As the 'Starry Night' Slowly drifted towards the object, the captain started to go through the possibilities of what this object was. From what he could tell from the sensors and visual, it was 15Km long and, shaped like a tuning fork, with a set of rings in the center but, the most Strangest part is that sensors couldn't date the object. While he was thinking about what it could be he didn't notice that the rings started to rotate extremely fast and a glowing blue sphere started to form in the middle of the rings. "Captain." Said the ensign. Their was no response. "CAPTAIN!" Ren repeated Finally breaking from him from his daze to see what was happening. "What's going go." He asked already guessing the answer. "Everything was going fine until are ship breached the 10km distance mark then, the rings suddenly started to rapidly spin and increase in energy but, the scariest part is that its starting to pull us in." said the new ensign. "Could you repeat that." Said the captain. "THE OBJECT IS FORCEING ARE SHIP INTO IT!" Ren almost shouting the captain out of his disbelief. "Ready the Heigus particle cannon." Said the captain. "And helm see if we can pull away from that object before we do something rash." Said the captain. "Captain the Heigus particle cannon is ready to fire at your signal but, we were unable to pull away from the object, it's gravity is just to strong." said the ensign. "Captain we've just crossed the 2km distance mark and getting closer." Said the navigations officer. "I want us ready to fire the Heigus particle cannon the moment we cross the 1km mark." Said the Captain as their ship slowly gave into the pull of the object. "Captain we've crossed the 1Km mark." Said the navigations officer but, before the captain could give the order to fire, some type of blue lighting shot out of the object attaching itself to their ship as it started to engulf them just before they were slingshot across hundreds of light years in moments.

"Give me a report." Said the captain. "We seem to have traveled quite a distance based on our star charts." Said the Sakura. "Sir, your not going to believe this but, behind us is an identical object as the one we found in the Lem system." Said the surprised navigations officer as she put the said object on the visual. "So It would be okay to assume that this object serves as some sort of FTL transit." Said the captain. "It would seem but, it gets better this transit has taken us to a system with what we consider a 'Goldy Locks' planet and it gets better if my readings are correct and its not a new type of Gauna then it's safe to assume that there's another one of these tuning forks at the edge of the system." The navigations officer said as she jumped for joy. "This is simply amazing, Kobayashi needs to be informed as quickly as possible." Said the captain he ordered the crew to head back through the 'tuning fork' as they now took to calling it.

3495- Nearly a full century later Sidonia or the SSF(Sidonia space federation) as their called now have colonize several worlds thanks to the tuning forks and, their ability to clone made it easy to colonize new worlds, usually being able to find and fully populate a new world in a month. Plus immortality is no longer limited to the highest officials and, is freely offered to the common citizen. Even with many of the populace wanting to demilitarize Kobayashi knew that even if by some miracle they truly had defeated the Gauna, they weren't the only threat the galaxy had to offer but, in all consideration humanity truly had entered a golden age of exploration and prosperity. Unfortunately goes all good things must come to an end.

SSF Report- 3495

Capital- Sidonia

Systems- 162

Worlds- 210

Population- 9,000,000,000,000

Seed ships- 1(another one being built as a back up capital)

Tadugane Warships- 11,057

Hybrids- 108

Codex

Tudagane class warships- 723meters

Seed class ships- 29Kilometers

Turian cruiser- 500meters

Geth cruiser- 700meters

Geth dreadnought- 1190meters

Quarian cruiser- 643meters

Alliance frigate- 196meters

Alliance cruiser-707meters

Cerberus cruiser- 700meters

 **Oh and I got these measurements from wiki. Tell me what you think and if you'd like me to continue cause really I'd have left this story to someone else if some else was writing but, their wasn't a single crossover for Knights of Sidonia on star wars, mass effect, halo, or even star trek. Which surprised me considering all of these are about being in space.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing whatsoever besides my ideas. No I'm not a millionaire living in the Bahamas.**

3395- Kobayashi was going through the information they collected over the years from the many ruins they found scattered across the galaxy. While she was reading the reports something wasn't quite clicking. While the had found numerous ruins from varying species, they had yet to found a single clue as to how they were wiped out. She had heard many theories such as disease, and Gauna attacks but, many of these didn't add up if it were a disease how would it have affected all of these species all from different time frames, as for Gauna the ruins they found didn't match up to usual Gauna attacks, if it were Gauna where were they, they almost always leave a sizable population on a planet before leaving. So that one was out only one other theory remained and, this is what scared her the most. "They were wiped out by another species." She whispered to herself. That would match up with what they have been finding. Orbital bombardment, derelict ships, no bodies but, it wasn't the fact that they species have been wiped out that scared her, what scared her was the newest ruins they found that date only a single year ago, meaning that who ever did it was still around. Coming to this realization she instantly addressed her crew. "GET ME THE RESEARCH DEPARTMENT NOW!" She said leaving no room for argument.

3400- Negate was relatively relaxed this morning. Kobayashi ordered him to take his patrol group of three Tadugane warships "Heroes Will', "Dark redemption', 'Firefly' and, explore a new found relay. It seemed like it was going to be another easy mission. "Ensign how far are we from the relay." He asked. "We just pasted the 16Km distance mark, we should be there in just under five minutes." Replied the ensign. "Good the sooner we get this done the sooner we go home." Negate the hero of the Lem war, was a type of man who inspired his men just by being around them, sometimes he'd even give command to his XO so he could be a pilot and lead on the front lines. "Sir were being hailed by the 'Dark redemption." said the ensign in a crisp salute. "Put it on screen." Replied Negate. "What's wrong Kirito." Negate asked the captain of the 'Dark redemption'. " I'm just a little worried, I don't know something just feels off, maybe its just cause I heard Sidonia is in a panic." Said Kirito. "The Capitols in a panic, do you know why?" Negate asked. "No all I heard was that the SSF is in the middle of a massive military build up and, apparently Kobayashi ordered the research team to work non stop but, for what I don't know." Replied Kirito. "While that is a little disheartening it doesn't have anything to do with are objective, so I need you focused." Said Negate. "Right with the hero of the Lem war we can't lose." Was all Kirito said before he cut the connection. "I wish it were that easy but, if Kobayashi personally asked me to complete this mission, knowing her it likely won't be." Thought Negate. "Sir were now entering the relay in 5..4..3..2..1." The navigations officer said and the moment it hit one the tuning fork slingshot them forward.

"Report." Negate said as they exited the relay. "Sir I'm scanning the system now... wait this let try this again... sir your not going to believe this I'm picking up signals from other ships we should be able to get a visual right about...now." The Navigations officer said. The moment the visual appeared all hell broke lose. Some people in shock or disbelief others in complete hysteria but, none could deny what they saw in front of them. As two types of ships fought over a 'Goldy Locks' planet. "Sir contacts from the 'squids' or what appears to be the invading fleet are heading this way and, they do not look friendly." Said the navigations officer. "At least now we know why were going through a massive military build up now." said the ensign.

"Get all of are mass driver cannons ready, as while as the Heigus particle cannon charged and, finally deploy all Gardes with Hayakazes, tell them to head for the opposing fleet as fast as possible." Said Admiral Negate. "Sir all weapons are now ready, we are 100Km from enemy fleet. Gardes are closing that distance fast with the Hayakazes already at the 45Km distance mark and, we've concluded that their are exactly 10 squid contacts and 5 other contacts we also know that out of the 10 5 have moved to face us while the 5 more are moving to face the other contacts." Said the Ensign. "Good at least we don't have to face all the contacts that's a relief, order all ships to fire their mass driver cannons when in range and order all Gardes to fire at will." Said the Admiral. "Yes sir." was the only response. "FIRE." Said the Negate as over a dozen cannon fire rocket through space towards the enemy fleet and, all Gardes started to use their armor piercing rounds but that hope would turn to fear at all of the fire from the Tadugane and Gardes was stop dead in its tracks by extremely powerful shields. The moment the fire hit the shields the 'squids' returned fire, forcing Negate's fleet to take evasive action. "Ensign give me a report." Said the admiral as he tried to formulate a strategy. "The enemy has no battle wounds we can pick up on are scanners, as for are fleet both us and 'Dark Redemption' managed to evade a direct hit and their weapons only grazed us, the 'Firefly' wasn't so luck it was completely gutted and, no escape pods were launched." Said the ensign in a saddened voice. "Those bastards, tell a single squad of Garde to go through the relay and report to Sidonia and, fire the Particle cannon, were not going done without took one of them down with us." Said the admiral. "It's been an honor serving with you captain." Said the crew. "Don't give up hope yet I'll save us even if I have to tear apart their ships barehanded." Said the admiral trying to inspire hope. "Fire." Said Negate as two blue streams of light danced towards their intended targets.

"What just happened." shock evident on the ensigns face. "Did we drain it's shields with our first attack?" Asked the ensign. "No I don't think that's it, wait I got it their shields only stop kinetic attacks that's why we were able to cut two of their ships in half with are particle cannon, tell all Gardes to switch to Heigus particle cannons instead, if my theory is correct we should be able to bypass their shields." Said Negate. "Admiral it seems your Right, the Gardes are now causing major damage to their ships even going so far as disabling one of the enemy ships main weapon." Said the ensign. "Now that we know how to fight them we can beat them." said the rest of the crew hope evident in their voices. "Sir It seems the enemy is retreating." Said the navigations officer. "It seems they have lost to many ships to put up a effective fight, they lost 5 ships in total 2 from us, 3 from the other contacts, they probably were only expecting to fight 5 ships which 10 would have been enough to defeat but, with our arrival and the loss of two of their ships the decided to retreat and regroup." Said the ensign.

"Yes we won." The crew broke out into cheer. "This wasn't a victory 1000 good men gave their lives today because of my incompetent leadership." Said Negate. "Your wrong sir, if any other person had been in that seat we likely would have died today, thank you admiral." Said the navigations officer and, the rest of the crew nodding in agreement. "Thank you." Was Negates response. "Sir the other contacts are hailing us and, sending a language package I'm uploading it now." Said the navigations officer. "Putting it on screen." She said after a few minutes. "Thank you for your assistance, without your help we likely would have fallen today." said a strange alien. "And who exactly did we help?" asked Negate. "We are Prothean."

SSF REPORT- 3400

Systems- 170

Worlds- 248

Population- 10,000,000,000,000

Seep ships- 2

Tadugane warships- 17,089

Hybrids- 110

 **Bet you didn't see that coming, anyway sorry about this chapter I sorta rushed it. As for the codex I originally planned to do this in council time but, that is so over used I decided to go a few years back, 50,000 years back to be exact.**


End file.
